mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia Wiki:Administrators
Administrators, also called admins or sysops, are users with additional tools to help with more advanced wiki maintenance. They also have moderation tools like the ability to block users or moderate the . Mafia Wiki admins are expected to use their tools to support and serve the general community, as opposed to their own interests. Below we have listed how to become an admin and what is expected of them here on the Mafia wiki. Admin Application Applications will be accepted in the Admin Discussion and Notices forum board. A posting will be made when there is an opening along with an application questionnaire. Unsolicited requests for adminship will typically be denied. Admin Acceptance New admins will be selected based on current needs and their individual skills and abilities. These skills and abilities can be as mundane as knowing how to make and upload images taken in gameplay to advanced CSS and JavaScript coding. We require our admins to use source mode while editing here. Most importantly, admins are expected to have a general knowledge of the Mafia series. They should be familiar with things like the plot, characters, locations, missions, and other areas of each game. Admin Training If you're accepted as an admin there will be a short training period before you are given administrative rights, followed by a three month probationary period where you will work closely with an admin mentor. As a minimum the training will require the reading of all pages associated with site policies, maintenance, and administration as follows: *Wikia Terms of Use *Mafia Wiki:Guidelines and Policies *Mafia Wiki:Writing and Editing Guide *Mafia Wiki:Media Policies *Mafia Wiki:Page Creation Policy *Mafia Wiki:Copyrights *Mafia Wiki:Protected Page *Mafia Wiki:Disambiguation *Mafia Wiki:Templates *Mafia Wiki:Administrative Tools Admin Responsibility Basic Requirements Admins will list their position on the Mafia Wiki Family and their profile page. How is up to the individual, but a statement that you're an admin along with an invitation to contact you with questions will be given. You will also have your profile page added to the Site Administration category. As an admin you're required to check the Mafia wiki a minimum of four times per week to patrol new edits and check your message wall. Admins must also check the forum boards to answer user questions and reply or give input on administrative matters as needed. In addition, admins are expected to take on special projects for the wiki when they come up. Problem Users When dealing with users it's necessary to keep a cool and calm demeanor at all times. If a user is being rude or disruptive, it's no excuse to use like behavior. You should take the time to address problems as they arise, blocking problem users should always be a last resort. While it's normally best to simply undo bad edits, if you spot a user repeatedly making mistakes, take the time to leave a message on their wall explaining what they're doing wrong and link to the appropriate policy page if necessary. Areas of Responsibility Admins are expected to have more than a general understanding of basic wiki features. They will also be responsible for handling certain advanced areas based on their strengths. Much of the day-to-day operation of this wiki goes on behind the scenes; while dealing with some of these issues may not be as glamorous as creating new game pages, it needs to be done and can make up a fair share of the edits made by admins. Admin Inactivity Any admin who remains inactive for periods of 90 days or longer may have their privileges removed at the discretion of the site bureaucrats. As a courtesy the bureaucrat will make a posting on the admin's message wall informing them of their removal; however, no reply is required to proceed. If an admin gives advance notice, an absence may be extended indefinitely on a case-by-case basis as long as they are marked as inactive on the Mafia Wiki Family and their profile page. Admins who voluntarily step down or are removed for inactivity may always reapply at a later date. Admin Complaint Process Complaints about any administrators should be made in the forum. Those made by non-admin members may be settled by a bureaucrat without further action. Complaints made by another Mafia Wiki admin will be brought before one or both of the bureaucrats, who will then initiate a discussion between the involved parties. If after thoroughly discussing the issue a bureaucrat feels dismissal of the admin is warranted, they will follow the admin dismissal procedures. *If an admin is being disruptive to the wiki, such as making unnecessary blocks, vandalizing pages, or excessively using foul language, they may be dismissed immediately. Admin Dismissal Procedure If the situation does not get resolved, the admin may choose to step down on their own. If the admin refuses, a vote will be taken by all active administrative members with the exception of the admin under review. Dismissal of an admin will only be carried out if majority vote is past. *Dismissal of a bureaucrat will follow the same procedures, but if it comes to a vote it must be unanimous. If the bureaucrat is voted out and refuses to step down, you must contact Wikia staff to remove them. Staff will not dismiss any bureaucrat unless a forum discussion and vote has taken place, even in cases where a bureaucrat is being dismissed for inactivity. Admin Voting Not every decision needs to be put to a formal vote; admins may simply go with a consensus on any issue. However, if something arises that requires voting, one will be held in the forum where all currently active admins will participate. While users may give their opinion on voting matters, their ballots will only be counted in the event of a tie among the admins. Mafia Wiki Family Structure In keeping with the traditions of our wiki's theme, the Mafia Wiki follows a structure similar to a Mafia crime family. While the titles are mostly for fun, members should always be respectful of others and their positions accordingly. Boss *Appointment of a new boss is at the leaving boss's discretion unless they are voted out or dismissed for inactivity, in which case it will go to an active member of the team with the most seniority. *They have bureaucrat and all lesser rights. *In votes their ballot counts as 2. Underboss *Appointment of the underboss is at the boss's discretion. *They have bureaucrat and all lesser rights. *In votes their ballot counts as 2. Consigliere *The consigliere is a Wikia staff member appointed as an adviser. They're there to advise us on Wikia related matters and generally have no authority over the day-to-day running of the wiki. *The consigliere does not have voting rights on Mafia Wiki issues. Caporegime *There will be two caporegimes. *Caporegimes are appointed by the underboss. *They have administrator rights. *In votes their ballot counts as 1. *Each caporegime may have up to two soldatos working under him. Soldato *Soldatos may be appointed by the underboss or their caporegime. *They have Content Moderator or Chat Moderator rights as needed. *All probationary admins will start at this level. *In votes their ballot counts as 1/2. User Rights Below is a listing of user rights that can be granted along with a basic list of what abilities those rights come with. Rollback *The ability to rollback multiple edits made by a single user on a page. Chat Moderator *Kick and ban from chat Content Moderator *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Reupload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Page patrol Discussions Moderator *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads *In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments Administrator *All privileges from the discussion moderator and content moderator groups. *Delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files. *Lock (protect) both a page and a file so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. *Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. *Grant and revoke both the chat moderator and discussion moderator rights. *Edit the community's skin and format. *Edit whitelisted MediaWiki pages. Bureaucrat *Grant and take away rollback, content moderator, and administrator status. *Grant bureaucrat status. **Only Wikia staff or the bureaucrat themselves may take away bureaucrat status. Category:Site Administration Category:Policy